Next to the sea was a villa
by Foxyperv
Summary: This is what happens when Gali agrees to spend the night with her girlfriend. Lemon yuri, that mean girlxgirl, plus it's GalixOC


Notes: I know people tend to not like Marysues, I know I don't particularly like them either, but making an OC was the only way to be able to write a yuri lemon

My very first lemon, so please be nice

I hope you guys enjoy

**Next to the sea was a villa…**

Next to the sea was a villa, in the villa only one room had the lights on, in the room was a girl. She had long dark blue hair, golden eyes and a light blue skin. Wearing jeans and a white shirt, she was on the bed, laying on her stomach, her bare feet up in the air. Reading a book, she failed to see a shadow passing behind her. Thought, she did notice when that one shadow turned the light off. The bluette left her head up, looking into darkness; then, she closed her book and carefully sat up, listening to every noise obscurity made. Silence. She tensed up, her heartbeat going faster by each second. A shift; she throw her book at it, adopted a fighting stance, and…, "Galiii!", …fell backwards. On the floor, rubbing her head and on her butt, was Tania.

"Why did you do that?"

Sigh, then:

"TANIA YOU DUMBASS!!", deep breath, "why do you think I did that?"

The red head thought hard. Really, she did.

"I dunno."

"Then I don't know if I want to sleep with you either."

"WHAT?! No! You promised!"

"Stop whining! If you act like that I won't keep my promise."

At that, the Ta-matoran pouted and mumbled something like: "you're no fun". The bluette let out a little smile: the ninja could be so childish sometimes. While Tania picked herself up, the toa got her book back, wondering why her girlfriend had did that bad joke, then she noticed something:

"Err…Tania? What are you wearing?"

"Mmh? Oh! Just a little something I thought you would like."

Indeed, Gali liked it. The ninja was wearing a silky brown tank top, who let show a part of her belly and a good view on her breasts. She had no bra, but it was understanding because the rest of the attire was just panties made of the same fabric. Tania in fancy underwear; add that to a seductive tone, a playful wink and bangs of short crimson hair on front of languorous golden eyes, you had a **very** pleasant scene. But the toa of water decided to be as stubborn as her fellow of fire, and just sat on the bed and said: "Yeah, I guess it's alright". She waited for the whine…but it didn't come; instead, she felt something crawling towards her, hands on her shoulders and a hot breath on her neck.

"What are you doing?! Get off!"

"Shh! It's just an innocent massage."

Reluctant at first, Gali finally gave in and let herself go under Tania's expert hands. By making circles, the red head slowly made her way down the bluette's back, sometimes going on the sides; she sneakily went to the stomach and carefully her hands went more and more down. After a while, the toa noticed a warm sensation coming from between her legs, she felt the urge to feel her lover's fingers in that place, and so bite a frustrated groan when, at the edge of her pants, the ninja's hands went up…but in the time been undoing the buttons of the white shirt. Once all of them out of the way, the fingers slide down to the bluette's breasts, and gently began to massage them through her bra. The guardian tried to suppress a moan, but the hot breath in her ear made that task impossible.

Hearing that, the ninja began to slightly bite her lover's neck, that lover who responded in tilting her head backwards, offering more skin and letting go a louder moan. The red head felt a hand on her cheek, she lifted her head and immediately her tongue met another one. A ballet ensues, pink pieces of flesh invading each other's mouths, mixed drool dripping out and rolling down their chin. During the kiss, Tania had pushed her girlfriend backwards, sliding her shirt down her arms, and was now straddling her, her hands on each sides of the bluette's head. Once they finally broke apart, the red head slowly licked her way down Gali's body, giving special care to the bellybutton. All the while, unbutting the other's pants, then, sliding them down her legs. "Much better", Tania thought, now able to see her love in her underwear. They were white, simple, but that perfectly suited the toa. Still, the ninja wanted to see more, and so started to undo them…when she found herself on her back, dark blue hair falling on her face.

"Tss tss, Tania. You're not going to see me naked, until **I** get something off you".

The red head smirked, then: "Fair enough. Do whatever you want".

Not waiting anymore, the guardian put her hands on the ninja's hips, slowly slid them under the tank top and lifted it up carefully, to finally get it off. Her lover now topless, she bent down and licked the already hard nipples. The red head moaned, loving the feeling of the other's tongue on her breasts. Pleased with the sounds she heard, the bluette went down, tracing a path of saliva on the girl's body; she was at the bellybutton when she felt a hand on her butt, sliding her panties down. The other one was going up her thighs, to finally caress her clitoris. Sensations washed all over her, as she arched, a loud moan escaping her mouth. At that moment her bra fell, and a hot mouth began to suck on one of her breasts, then she felt herself being pinned on the bed. She saw Tania on top of her, her eyes clouded with lust.

Afterwards, the red head slid her underwear all the way down, took her knees, separated them, bent down and the bluette finally felt her lover's tongue in her. It was pure bliss, she could feel some sort of electric courant running down her spine, to the top of the head thn all the way down her toes. All her body was responding to the red head's attentions. She was sweaty, her breath was short, she could feel it coming. Her waist bucked up, she grasped the covers and finally came, shouting the other's name. now sprawled out all over the bed, she felt the ninja's body above her, then her tongue in her mouth. She could taste her own wetness. It was salty, maybe a little acid.

When they broke apart, Tania moved away, and sat against the wall; she got rid of her last piece of clothing, and motioned with her finger for Gali to come: it was time to return the favor. The bluette crawled towards her, her heart beating fast; indeed, even if it wasn't hr first time, she was still a little shy when it came to give her girlfriend pleasure: she was always afraid to doing it wrong.

The guardian bent down, and started her job. Tania hissed very slightly, then let out a moan. Tania knew about Gali's inexperience, being her first, and even if she didn't, she could feel it. The toa's tongue was a bit hesitant, pretty slow, like wanting to prevent a mistake. But it was kind of normal, Gali being really innocent sometimes. Oh yes, she was pretty innocent when it came to sex, but ,and at that Tania smirked, innocence pushed people to sin, and she was glad that the bluette was hers. After a while, the guardian finally got more secure, and the ninja could experience the same feeling her girlfriend had. Her breath got heavier and heavier, her feet started to slip on the bed, she grasped the sheet in one hand and Gali's hair in the other. She was coming, she could feel it.

When she did, she lifted her face up to the sky and let out the bluette's name in one last cry of pleasure. Panting, she took her lover in her arms, knowing that she liked to cuddle after sex. She put the blanket on top of them, and they stayed there, in each other's arms, they legs together, listening to the sea who was singing them goodnight.

**OWARI**

Would I get shoot at if I said that I am damn proud of this?

Please, tell me if I'm right or horribly wrong, and review


End file.
